cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles
There's a List of The Wiggles episodes on Disney Channel from September 24, 2001 to August 21, 2009. Season 1 (2001-2003) #The Body September 24, 2001 #Communication September 25, 2001 #Work September 26, 2001 #Imagination September 27, 2001 #Cows, Ducks September 28, 2001 #Food October 5, 2001 #Dancing October 12, 2001 #Dressing Up October 19, 2001 #Your Body October 26, 2001 #At Play November 9, 2001 #Storytelling November 16, 2001 #Friends November 23, 2001 #Multicultural November 30, 2001 #Hygiene December 7, 2001 #Animals January 14, 2002 #History January 21, 2002 #Movement January 28, 2002 #Nutrition February 11, 2002 #Directions February 12, 2002 #Manners February 13, 2002 #Travel February 14, 2002 #Family February 15, 2002 #Safety March 22, 2002 #Music and Musical Instruments April 29, 2002 #Counting and Numbers May 6, 2002 #Play June 17, 2002 #Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie July 26, 2002 #Anthony's Friend September 9, 2002 #Murray's Shirt September 16, 2002 #Building Blocks September 23, 2002 #Jeff the Mechanic September 30, 2002 #Lily October 7, 2002 #Zardo Zap October 21, 2002 #The Party November 25, 2002 #Wiggle Opera January 20, 2003 #Haircut February 10, 2003 #Muscleman Murray March 24, 2003 #Spooked Monsters April 28, 2003 #Foodman May 19, 2003 #Funny Greg June 23, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2005) #41 Instruments October 13, 2003 #42 Gardening October 14, 2003 #43 Kids Island Long Jump October 15, 2003 #44 American Birds October 16, 2003 #45 Stories October 17, 2003 #46 Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing High Jump October 24, 2003 #47 Reptiles November 3, 2003 #48 Ducks and Potatoes November 10, 2003 #49 Groceries and Noises November 17, 2003 #50 American Museums and Farm Animals November 24, 2003 #51 The Beach January 12, 2004 #52 Animals February 16, 2004 #53 Ballet and Dancing March 22, 2004 #54 American Animals April 5, 2004 #55 Bush Walking Digeridoos April 26, 2004 #56 Captain Feathersword's Birthday May 10, 2004 #57 Art Gallery June 7, 2004 #58 Return to the Beach June 21, 2004 #59 Boats July 26, 2004 #60 Swim Lessons and Transportation August 6, 2004 #61 Bubbles September 13, 2004 #62 Kindie Gym November 22, 2004 #63 Flowers and Parks January 3, 2005 #64 Aquarium January 5, 2005 #65 Skipping and Exercise June 13, 2005 #66 Children's Hospital July 25, 2005 Season 3 (2005-2008) #067 Caveland September 5, 2005 #068 Play Your Guitar September 12, 2005 #069 Big Red Car September 19, 2005 #070 Kangaroo Dance September 26, 2005 #071 Topsy Turvy October 17, 2005 #072 Make Some Rosy Tea October 24, 2005 #073 Learn Languages November 7, 2005 #074 Musical Quiz November 8, 2005 #075 Give a Dog a Bone! November 9, 2005 #076 Say Aah November 10, 2005 #077 Train Dance November 21, 2005 #077 Astronaut Dance November 22, 2005 #079 Jack in the Box November 23, 2005 #080 Cowboys and Cowgirls November 24, 2005 #081 Picking Flowers November 25, 2005 #082 Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #083 Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #084 Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #085 Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #086 Wiggle Groove February 20, 2006 #087 Quack Quack February 27, 2006 #088 Let's Go Swimming March 20, 2006 #089 Chirpy Chirpy Dance April 17, 2006 #090 Wiggly Party May 6, 2006 #091 Wiggly Mystery July 22, 2006 #092 Helicopter Dance August 26, 2006 #093 WiggleDancing Live in the USA December 16, 2006 #094 Rainy Day February 19, 2007 #095 Pirate Dance February 20, 2007 #096 Home Sweet Home February 21, 2007 #097 Game of the Year February 22, 2007 #098 Story Time February 23, 2007 #099 Have a Happy Birthday Captain March 2, 2007 #100 Gorilla Dance March 9, 2007 #101 Racing to the Rainbow March 16, 2007 #102 Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #103 Country Music April 16, 2007 #104 Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 #105 Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #106 The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 13, 2007 #107 Wiggly Shopping List August 27, 2007 #108 Picnic Without Ants September 10, 2007 #109 We Like to Say Hello September 24, 2007 #110 O'Riley October 22, 2007 #111 We Can Do So Many Things November 10, 2007 #112 Shingle Back Lizard December 8, 2007 #113 Look But Don't Touch January 12, 2008 #114 Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew February 15, 2008 #115 Musical Bonanza March 22, 2008 #116 Pirate Dancing Shoes April 19, 2008 #117 Box of Mystery May 17, 2008 #118 Farmer Brown June 21, 2008 #119 Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing July 19, 2008 #120 Animal Charades August 30, 2008 Season 4 (2008-2009) #121 We're All Getting Strong September 6, 2008 #122 King Anthony September 13, 2008 #123 Pin the Tail on the Captain September 20, 2008 #124 Cool Cat Wiggles October 11, 2008 #125 Anthony the Clown November 15, 2008 #126 I Feel Like Dancing November 22, 2008 #127 There Was a Princess Long Ago November 29, 2008 #128 It's Rhyme Time December 6, 2008 #129 Let's Go to the Beach December 13, 2008 #130 Three Fine Gentleman December 20, 2008 #131 Henry Goes to Gawa January 3, 2009 #132 Black Velvet Band January 10, 2009 #133 I Drive the Big Red Car January 17, 2009 #134 Let's Get the Rhythem of the Feet January 24, 2009 #135 Constable Anthony January 31, 2009 #136 D is for Dorothy February 7, 2009 #137 Let's Do the Sporting Salsa February 14, 2009 #138 Let's All Shimmie Shake March 21, 2009 #139 The Biggest Small of All March 28, 2009 #140 Hello Over There April 18, 2009 #141 Twinkle Twinkle May 23, 2009 #142 Smell Your Way Through the Day June 27, 2009 #143 Big Bigger and Biggest July 18, 2009 #144 I Spy with My Little Eye July 25, 2009 #145 Vegetable Soup Yummy Yummy August 15, 2009 #146 One Finger One Thumb Keep Moving August 21, 2009